


The way you make me feel

by YourFriendlyGayHere



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, 설레는 기분 | Fluttering Feelings (Webcomic)
Genre: AU - Fluttering Feelings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami is still rich asf, F/F, I will add more tags later, I will try my best to continue the story, Korra is Korra, R.I.P Author, two useless lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyGayHere/pseuds/YourFriendlyGayHere
Summary: Two characters that go to the same school but lead two completely different lives. With one simple interaction, the two soon learn that they aren't so different and find ways of building a "friendship" quite struggling.!ALL ORIGINAL IDEAS/CHARACTER CONCEPTS/DIALOGUE OF THE STORY BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR (Ssamba)!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an Alternate Universe of the webcomic "Fluttering Feelings" by Ssamba. Unfortunately, the author that created this story passed away and it was never finished. I was so drawn to this story, and after finishing LOK I soon found that Asami and Korra fit the roles of No-Rae and Seol-A. I will begin with the first chapter and continue on from there; following the same events the author wrote, but after that, I will have to form whatever continuation of the story that seems fit. I'll try my best to make it so the people who haven't read the webcomic be able to understand the storyline of this fanfiction, but I really recommend you read the webcomic! It's really good and cheesy. (Asami will replace Baek Seol-a and Korra will replace Kim No-Rae) The reason I also recommend the webcomic is that most of everything that occurs in the webcomic will happen in the story up until the last chapter that was written. Including the dialogue, the events, and the personalities. A lot of the personality that No-Rae has will show in Korra's character (Asami, vise versa) though I will try to branch off and make it seem like more of LOK characters. This is one of the first fanfictions I've attempted to write based on an actual webcomic, but I'll try my best.

**Chapter 1**

The blissful sound of birds chirping created a melody outside of the window of a simple apartment with a single person. But also, accompanied by the blaring noise of an iPhone.

"Mmmph" A groan came as the noise of the phone wouldn't stop buzzing. More noises came and finally, a hand snatched the phone to check whatever had awoken the slumbering student. Hair messy and tired, the student pursed her lips as she checked through the messages from Opal. 

"Who's this" Korra grumbled. Her eyes skimmed over the questioning messages that consisted of, "Where are you?", "Are you coming?", "Are you still sleeping?". It was then she realized where she was supposed to be at this time. Her head turned in the direction of her clock and realized the timer hadn't been set and was off. 

She slipped out of her bed, quite literally, and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for her lecture at 9:30. "Gyah, I can't believe I woke up late, good thing Opal woke me up".

Her hand snatched for the toothbrush that was sitting on the counter and brushed her teeth in a not-so-comfortable way. Her gums protesting in pain as she ended up jabbing her toothbrush into it, an unnatural screech coming from her mouth that even Korra couldn't believe came out of her. 

Too lazy to check if her appearance was great or not, she dashed out the door when she came to the conclusion that she looked "okay". 

~~~

Elegant and Beautifully, a tall black-haired vixen stepped out of the seemingly hot shower. All cozied and wrapped up in a white robe while her hair sat in a perfect towel wrap. Her lips were performing some type of whistle while she sat herself down in front of her hundreds of dollars of makeup. First grabbing for her foundation, pressing it into her cheek. After checking for perfection, her hand fished for her mascara. Twisting the cap open and popping it out of the small tube to brush at her lashes. And of course, not forgetting the lipstick, puckering her lips and applying a comfortable amount of coating onto it. 

After contemplating if she needed any more makeup, she finally stood up and made her way to the closet that held her clothes. She pondered on what she could wear, to which she settled on wearing a simple white buttoned dress that laced up. Her petite nimble fingers buttoned the shirt and smoothed it out to make sure there were no wrinkles. Clothes..check. Looking around the room she found her blue handbag that rested on the floor, grabbing it and making sure everything was in and ready to go. But, not without a quick look at the mirror. She stared at herself for a quick second then smiled. 

Getting down out of the apartment didn't take long, checking her watch to see that it was already 9:15. Should she walk or would it be too risky..? The idea of walking dissolved when she ushered a taxi to a stop with the wave of her hand. She hopped into the cab and smiled at the man, "University please"

~~~

Cars zooming past seemed like nothing compared to how fast Korra was running. Wind whooshing past her as she sprinted to the building of her university. Making a mental note to herself of, "I must not be late on the first day of the semester". Oh how embarrassing would it be? Her eyes bulged at the idea, shaking her head and sprinting even faster to ignore the cringing thoughts. Making an odd noise in the process of shoving the glass door open, she made it to the several flights of stairs. Already out of breath from the previous run, she huffed her way up the stairs. 

A moment of realization dawned upon her as she made her way up the stairs, she thumped her way back downstairs. Her class was 2nd floor, not the 3rd floor! Man was she a mess today. Making the mess even bigger, her foot slipped on one of the stairs causing her to tumble.

"Woaaah-" She screeched in fear, as she began to fall but luckily her quick "reflexes" held her up but only for a short amount of time before her balance lost again. 

"I'm falling" She gasped, closing her eyes to prepare for the impact. 

But the impact wasn't hard at all and came way faster than expected. But..this wasn't the ground. Something else was touching Korra. Her eyes slowly opened after what felt like an eternity, only to be met by a shoulder. Her eyes widened as she scooted back to stare at the women who'd just caught her. 

The person who'm caught her seemed just as surprised as her. Awkward silence grew between the two before the black-haired woman spoke, "Are you alright?". She just barely caught the "you surprised me" that was muttered under her breath. However, on the other side of things, Korra was struck by the amount of beauty this woman had. 

"Ah.." Was the only thing she said, but in her mind, she was mumbling, "So pretty..". 

Korra seemed to notice that she looked familiar.

"Have I seen her somewhere?" She thought to herself. Her train of thought was lost when Asami stared at Korra with a confused expression and sound of, "Eh..."

Reality coming back to her as she made the familiar sound but louder version of "Ah!". She cringed before looking in the direction of her class. She was going to be so late! Today Korra was filled with sounds when she made some type of wheezing noise before turning around but then back around to face this familiar yet so unfamiliar woman. "T-Thank you! Thank you so much! I'd broken my nose if it weren't for you!".

Finally, she sprinted away to her class, leaving Asami staring at her with more confusion than what she started with. 

"Running like that she'll fall again," Asami thought to herself, finding concern for the shorter girl. 

A tall man suddenly approached Asami, "Asami Sato?"

Asami's eyebrows perked up and she turned her body in the direction of the man, "Professor!"

~~~~

Korra was surprised with the amount of running she had to in just one morning. After what felt like years, she made it to the door of her classroom, opening the door and spotting her friend Opal. Opal's head perked up when she found Korra out of breath and across the room. She waved her hand to signal that she should come over to her. 

Korra strode her way over to the seat next to Opal, seeing an unimpressed look on her face. "Really Korra? Being late on your first day of re-enrollment?"

"The professor hasn't arrived yet. That means I'm not late" Korra protested, to which Opal still seemed unimpressed. "Tsk, Good for you" Opal muttered as a response. 

Korra grinned deviously before throwing herself and her arms into Opal for a tight hug, rubbing her cheek into her as well, "Who knew my alarm went off..I'd have been late without you! Thank you!". 

"Argh go away!" Opal groaned, trying to shove her clingy body away. 

The sound of the door made both their heads turn in the direction of it. Korra broke away from Opal to see that the same girl she'd run into this morning walk in through the door with the professor. They seemed to be having some kind of conversation that Korra couldn't hear due to distance. "Eh? That girl is.."

"Did she re-enroll this semester as well?" Opal said with a surprised expression. "What a cool entrance. Suitable for the queen of Economics Major".

Korra stared at her with surprise now, "Queen?"

Opal raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, Queen. Hey, Aren't you doing Economics Major as well? Don't you know Asami Sato?"

It then all clicked as she stared back at the girl, "Asami Sato...Ah! So, she's Asami Sato"

"How unsocial of you" Opal mumbled, to which Korra smiled and teased her with small retorts.

The professor then fixed his glasses and cleared his voice before speaking, "All right, Let's start the roll-call". At that, both Korra and Opal hid low, Korra looking down and Opal hiding into a book. As the class went on, Korra found herself staring at Asami who seemed hyperfocused on whatever the Professor was going on about. 

The staring seemed to go a bit longer than it needed to before the bell rang which made her jump a little. Students flooded out of the room as Opal and her walked out of the classroom in suit. They both exited at the same time, but where they had to go were in different directions.

"See ya, set your alarm properly next time!" Opal instructed, giving a simple wave. Korra rolled her eyes and waved back.

"See you tomorrow!" She responded. 

Korra dug her hand into her bag and found her phone, grabbing her earbuds in the process to listen to music. 

~~~~

Asami found the first day of economics interesting. The conversation with the professor went fine, making sure to mentally note that the professor wanted to meet in the staff room. Relieved that the bell rang, she stood up and walked out of the building, only to hear her phone buzzing. 

Once she picked up, she put the phone to her ear. The phone call wasn't much and didn't go on all that long. She ended the call and made her way back to the apartment. Stopping in her tracks when she noticed the back of a familiar figure, her cheeks heated up a bit when she noticed a lollipop fall out of the girl's bag. The girl seemed too busy on her phone to notice the dropped lollipop, so Asami bent down and took it. Quickly speeding up behind the girl and tapped on her shoulder patiently. It took a couple of seconds for her to take out the earbud before turning her head to look at Asami. 

Asami held up the lollipop in front of her and smiled, "Do you live around here?"

"What?" Korra asked with confusion. 

Asami had to explain the situation about how she saw the dropped lollipop and made the bold move to come up and speak to her. Asami wasn't afraid of coming up to people, as she was quite popular and found speaking to new people easy. 

They ended up both walking together side by side to wherever they had to go. "So you're re-enrolled this semester too?" Asami asked Korra. 

"Yes, I thought about taking another break, but it felt like a waste of time" Korra explained, then adding "So did you re-enroll Just after finishing your exchange"

"Kind of. But I took 2 months traveling around there...But wait, how did you know about my exchange scholarship?"

"Ah, that's..We are in the same major!"

Korra smiled to herself and thought, "How did I know? Well...I'm sure there's no one in economics who has not heard of Asami Sato"

Asami was also thinking to herself about how cute Korra was acting and her laugh was definitely one of a kind. 

They were both smiling at each other now, but Asami broke it by asking, "So, do you know my name already?"

"Yeah, Asami Sato right?"

Asami blushed, "Oh...I don't really know your name, though.." 

"It's okay. It may be due to my lack of activeness to all the events in the department..." Korra explained. 

"That's no excuse of me. I'll try to remember your name"

"It really is okay!" 

"Tell me your name" Asami requested. 

Korra stared at her wide-eyed and blushed. While Asami stared at her with cheeriness and hopefulness to hear what Korra's name was. 

"It's Korra. Korra Water"

Asami's blush grew as she fawned over the newly-found name, "Korra? Is it your real name? So pretty.."

"Heh, It's a little embarrassing..it feels as if I went back to elementary school and introduced myself" 

"How do I not remember your name? It's not really a common name at all. Did you not go to the Memebership training?"

"I did in my first year. But not in my second"

All Asami responded with was a hum. She was surprised that she never saw Korra around before, and besides Korra was a cutie. She should've been noticeable. 

Korra noticed her worried expression, "It's nothing to worry about, really"

"You see, I thought you were one of the first years when I saw you this morning"

"Eh?"

"It's nice to know better now at least"

"Heh sure," She mumbled awkwardly, sticking her hands into the back pockets of her jean shorts.

"We're here," Korra said, stopping in front of the doors to her apartment complex.

Asami stood there with surprise, "Do you... live here?"

"...You, too?"


	2. Chapter 2 + 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I don't want to make a chapter extremely short, so If a webcomic is really short I will combine two of the webcomic chapters in one to reduce the number of chapters I plan to have in this story.

Chapter 2

Asami Sato.

The rightful 'queen' of the business administration department. 

At the beginning of school, she was a new student in business administration. But of course, she wasn't new at all to the people around her. In fact, she was a girl who has fan-service engraved into her body. She could simply wear a red scarf, black blazer, and grey shirt and still look totally flawless. Attention was always directed to her, but to Asami, it was like the wind. It never bothered her, and she would give kind smiles and hellos. The presence and existence were far from ordinary since day one. 

She was admitted through a scholarship and was known early on for her superior intellect as demonstrated by her academic history. However, academic history is just one of many. Her indisputable beauty draws everyone in, her modeling career has no doubt spread around the students. She's tall after all. Her body was the definition of perfect with curves hitting all the right places. Basically, call her the 'beauty and brains'. 

Of course, her name didn't stick around in the business administration all that long because her name spread throughout other departments as well. The number of girls that stuck around her was surprisingly very little, though guys were a different story. They would find clever and straight-up ways to follow her around. Though, it seemed that Asami didn't let it bother her all that much. 

To the outside world, women find her as the public enemy while men find her as a living fantasy. It was no secret that Asami's life was never safe. Especially her relationships. If she dated someone then everyone would know, if they broke up, the whole school would know. They busy talk her and always itching to have a taste of who Asami really is. 

Everyone's opinion is different on Asami Sato. No matter where she went, Asami has always stood out in the crowd. And people have a habit of not leaving the noticeable ones alone. 

But Korra on the other hand. Korra was the definition of a parallel from Asami's life. She'd call herself a fence sitter and really just any other ordinary college student. To Korra, Asami's popularity was like a whole other dimension. Living some sort of life that she can't come to understand is true. They both go to the same school but Korra can hardly remember talking to Asami at all. 

Taking oil and water, it feels like our components are fundamentally different. 

Korra found that Asami looked a little scary. She found herself comparing Asami with makeup to those evil antagonists in dramas. Kind of like a ferocious woman who is blinded by her ambitions and men. One that torments the kind and nice protagonist.t But..putting it into simpler words, Korra is very different from Asami. The difference is that not even the slightest bit of curiosity arises. 

Rumors Rumors Rumors. They faded like white light to Korra. But that doesn't mean she didn't pay attention to them. However, some of them just seem flat-out unrealistic to her character. Rumors such as that she is a crazy club girl or a terrible flirt. 

To a distanced viewer, Korra's impression of Asami was nothing more than 'Is she really worth her pretty face?'. Nothing less, nothing more. Though Korra did take notice of the number of times she would get asked out, and how troubled her face would look. 

Because of the rumors fading so fast to Korra, she found the news of Asami taking a break from the university after 2nd year shocking. Ironically, Korra and Asami both took absence at the same time and returned at the same time. That girl, Asami Sato is now living in the building right in front of Korra's place. 

~~~

"That's it for today," The professor said after concluding his lecture. 

Korra stared at her papers that were spread out across her table then grabbing them in her hand to tap them against the table to perfectly align them. Though another tapping noise caught her attention as she caught the glimpse of a finger with a perfectly painted cyan nail. 

Her attention now caught, Korra turned her head to see Asami staring over her shoulder, "Ah"

Asami gave a genuine soft smile and tugged some hair behind her ear, "Are you going to the welcome party this evening?"

"Hm? Ah..yeah. I should" Korra muttered, though she found those types of events bothersome. 

A small giggle escaped Asami's mouth as she took note that Korra's expression clearly showed she doesn't want to go, "Alright then. I'll see you there"

"Yep"

They waved their goodbyes and Opal patiently waited for Asami to leave before asking, "Do you know her?"

Korra raised an eyebrow at her, "You're the one who said nobody in our major would not know of her.."

"No, not that. I mean, since when did you two look after each other's welcome party attendances?"

"Oh. I haven't told you yet, haven't I?"

Opal shook her head.

"It turns out that she lives in my neighborhood. Just right in front of the building, I moved into recently"

"Seriously? What a small world we live in.."

Suddenly a dark cloud came over Korra's head as she gloomily stared forward, "Anyway I really don't want to go to the welcome party. All I see is people getting drunk and nothing is fun"

Opal scoffed, "There you go with that attitude. Let's just go and eat loads of chicken. You also act like such a child sometimes..you even dress like one"

"I'll have you know that the clothes I wear are actually quite expensive" 

~~~~~

On the other side of town was a black-haired man sitting in one of the airport seats taking a phone call. 

"Yes, it's me. I didn't know my phone was off" The man apologized. "Ah, that's right, you said that the welcome party is tonight right? I might be late"

The person on the other end seemed worried about the time he would be arriving.

Iroh smiled and reassured the man, "No, not that late. Maybe an hour or so..? Yes, of course. I can stay"

He waited patiently for the other end to stop talking so he could finish the conversation, "I'll see you later then".

The button to the end call was pressed and Iroh sighed, "So annoying".

"Pardon me?" A man spoke, coming up behind him. He didn't know when it was the right time to interrupt Iroh but found right now to be suitable. Iroh got up and slipped his phone into his pant pocket, looking over his shoulder and giving the man a kind smile. 

"Don't worry, I was just talking to myself" He reassured. 

"Shouldn't we get going by now?" 

Chapter 3

**TW: Domestic Violence**

The sound of clanging glasses and laughs from Korra's coworkers filled the room. Along with the occasional voices that screamed, "Cheers!"

Korra found herself answering questions rather than actually talking to people off her free will. A coworker had asked, "Where in Australia did you say?"

"Brisbane" Korra responded with a smile and sipping her beer. 

Small talk like, "I should go overseas at least once before I graduate" or "How is working holiday?" mostly filled up the conversations throughout the night. Korra simply smiled and enjoyed the conversations around her but the voices of the other table caught her attention.

"Long time to see, Asami! You sure got prettier while you were away"

"You should've given me a call the first time you came back!"

"Was this some kind of surprise re-enrollment?"

During every welcome party, it seemed that the table Asami sat at never changed. One of the people at Korra's table spoke, "Asami Sato is still the same I guess. Must be tough for her too, being in the center of all that.."

"That's the price of fame" Someone added.

Asami at the other table found herself being drowned in attention from several men that some she recognized and some she didn't. Some situations for her weren't talking, besides the fact that some guys were trying to get her to drink more than she was comfortable with. 

Thankful for some other dude that shrugged away the dude that kept filling her glass. She found herself spacing out again. 

Korra watched from afar, the conversations the people at her table were making seemed like a bit of a buzz. Only hearing bits of pieces. 

"That reminds me, didn't she go to Australia too? As an exchange student?"

"Even the freshmen are going crazy over her"

"I think she was in Sydney though"

"The prices in Australia are insane, aren't they?" 

That was all she caught from the table before Korra began to have concern for Asami. "Is she okay?" She thought to herself. Her thoughts cut off when she heard her name being called.

"Huh, what?" Korra asked.

Opal suddenly threw her into a headlock and hissed at her, "I told you to stop spacing out didn't I?!"

Korra shrieked as she attempted to get out of the sudden assault, the sound of her phone ringing caught her attention now. Her shuddering hand had to reach for it while she was being choked, "Let me just get my..."

She eventually got out of Opal's terrible abuse and sprinted away, clearly hearing Opal screaming, "You got lucky this time!" 

~~~

Asami watched her beer swish around her cup as she brought it up to her mouth. The night was tiring for her, the constant attention wasn't all that much. But it definitely wasn't easy to subtly shoo off boys that fawned over her all night. Her head perked up when she noticed Korra on the other side of the room taking a call as she exited the building.

"I'm in the middle of a welcome party," Korra told the person on the phone, "I'm just gonna stay around for a while and leave. No, I'm not drinking a lot"

Korra rolled her eyes as the person on the phone had asked about an update on her bank account, "What? I don't need any extra allowance. I still got enough left in my bank account. I figure I'll tell you when I need more. You know I always end up wasting money when I get too much of it.." 

"You sure do spoil your daughter, Mom" Korra chuckled, "Anywho, I'll you back soon. Mmkay, bye".

The call was ended there and she whipped a bit of her hair behind her ear, "Do I smell like alcohol?"

The question lingered away when she decided to make a trip to the store for two lollipops, fishing out a dollar when the cashier ringed her up. She snatched the lollipops and felt her phone buzz. She checked the notification and surprisingly it was from Asami.

_"You haven't left yet, right?"_ It read.

Korra smiled and typed an answerback, " _Yeah, I was just making a phone call lol"_

_~~~~~~_

Korra was surprised to see Asami waiting outside of the welcome party-building when she arrived back, "Oh?"

"How was your phone call?" Asami asked.

"Good, why are you out here?"

"Bathroom"

"Right I'll go back in then"

Before Korra could leave Asami called her name, "Hey, Korra? When are you going? Home, I mean"

"Not sure" Korra pondered then whispering with a hand over her mouth, "Actually, I'm t thinking of leaving soon. Discreetly if possible. 

"When you leave...can I tag along too?"

Korra's eyebrows raised when she asked, "Huh?"

Tag along too? That was interesting. "Does she really need my permission? Why is she even asking me this..she must be drunk" Korra thought, but she couldn't decline. After all, if Korra left her here, the bunch will try to get her way drunker than she already is. 

"Sure, of course" 

~~~~~

Asami had to, unfortunately, go through the sad faces and mourns when she told her table that she would be taking her leave now. 

"What?! You're leaving already?!"

"Come on.."

"Stay"

"Such a killjoy"

Asami frowned and stood up, "I'm sorry. I just got a call from home..maybe I'll stay longer next time. See you at school. Bye"

With that, she left the table to leave no more discussion. However, the discussion of Asami never left the table.

A simple boy stared at Asami as she left which was a bit interrupted by one of the guys from the table saying, "Oi, Mako! He's totally obsessed with her" 

~~~~~

After stepping out and escaping the crowd, she turned her head left and right to try and find Korra. Where was she? But that question disappeared when Korra's head peeked around the corner and ushered Asami to her.

"Did it go smoothly?" Korra asked.

"All thanks to your call"

"Oh, that fake call? Did they seriously believe it?"

Before Asami left, they formed a plan to make Asami receive a call that was from her mother about a serious matter. Somehow, they were able to come out successful and escape without any concern. 

"Elevators here. Let's go"

"Okay"

~~~~~~

Footsteps walked up the stairs, just as the elevator closed, a man passed through the halls and opened the door. Murmurs instantly erupted throughout the room when Iroh made his appearance. But of course, it didn't say quiet for long when a drunk friend of his yelled his name, "Iroh! Over here!"

Iroh simply smiled and made his way over to the table full of drunks. 

Back in town, Korra and Asami walked downtown together. 

"Want some candy" Korra offered, holding up an orange lollipop.

Asami smiled and took it, "I see you like candies?"

"I sort of just eat them whenever I have one. Well, my taste buds are a little bitter from all the drinking too" Korra explained, unwrapping the lollipop and sticking it into her mouth.

At that moment, Asami found Korra extremely cute as her eyes landed down directly to Korra's mouth that had the lollipop between her lips. Her eyes stared at it closer. 

Korra took notice of Asami's staring and raised a questioning eyebrow and took the lollipop out of her mouth to give a cheeky smile and laugh. Asami looked surprised and smiled back then turning in another direction where Korra's face was to understand what just happened. 

"Maybe I just had too much to drink" Asami grunted to herself. 

Korra on the other hand still kept her confused smile on her face but was washed away when a sudden voice spoke. 

"Asami!"

Asami instantly grimaced, "You.."

"Asami Sato" He repeated, stepping closer to them. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Didn't I make it clear that I have nothing more to.." She trailed off then, taking notice of Korra's awkward look. "Thanks for today, Korra. I'll see you later"

Korra frowned and tilted her head, "Huh...? Okay.."

~~~~

Korra lingered around for a bit when Asami told her that she could go on ahead without her. She stood in front of the doors of the apartment complex, but before opening the door she took one last look at the two who seemed to be arguing. Asami had a hand in her hair and had a look of complete frustration. 

She wanted to intervene and make sure Asami was okay but she told herself, "I shouldn't carelessly get involved. It's not right to interfere in their relationship". 

Korra sighed and ended up ignoring her guts and walked up to her apartment.

~~~~

"I'm surprised. Never saw you with a girl before...You've got a lot of guys around, but I didn't know you hung out with girls too" The man said.

Asami angrily pressed the buttons to her apartment door, "Will you shut up? You're embarrassing me. Just come in" 

The door flew open and shut faster than it was opened with a loud bang. The two both walked in, wasting no time to continue arguing. 

"What's all the fuss about? Coming to my house at this hour..." Asami asked with exasperation.

"You're the one who told me to come in"

"That's because you're embarrassing me in front of the whole neighborhood. Does "shame" mean anything to you?"

The man held up his phone, "I had no other way. You wouldn't answer my calls"

"Weren't we done talking about it last time? I clearly said that I wanted to break up and you agreed. Not to mention that it wasn't once, it was twice!"

"That was in the heat of the moment" 

"Heat of the moment or not, we are through and that's that" Asami responded, throwing her back onto the couch. She just about had it with this man.

"Says who? I will never let it end like this. I love you Asami. I mean it"

Asami scoffed, "Love? Give me a break"

"Please don't do this to me, Asami"

"You've gotta be kidding me. Tell me, why did you cheat on me then? You were the one cheating behind my back!"

"It was a mistake, a bad mistake. We only met each other a few times to eat, that's all. You're the only one that I ever loved, Asami. If you forgive me this once..." He pleaded, placing his hands on either side of Asami's arms.

"Mistake? I can't accept that kind of mistake. I don't even like you enough to forgive you for such a thing"

The hands-on Asami grew rough, "What did you say,? Do you really have to talk to me like this"

Asami's eyebrows furrowed, "You're the one who made me talk like this" 

At that, the man fell silent.

"Listen closely," Asami said, "We are done. Period"

"Asami..please" The man continued to beg. 

Enough was enough, and Asami was at her breaking point. Her hands pushed off his hands with full force, "I don't care what you have to say. That doesn't change my mind"

She walked over to the other side of the room and had her back faced to the man as she continued to speak, "Get lost. I don't want to see your face ever again"

"..Asami," The man said. 

"Didn't I tell you to get..!"

Was the last thing Asami could say before hands pushed her onto the ground and gripped at her neck. The fingers of the man's hands squeezed her neck roughly, "Asami Sato"

"Ughh" Asami groaned, the air trying to get to her lungs was constricted. 

Hands pressing even harder, "I won't break up with you. I never will. You're the bad one here..Who knows what other fuckers you and your pretty face have been flirting with...Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Asami literally couldn't answer, her eyes widened with fear as she began to realize his hands aren't planning to move any time soon. 

"A guy can make a few mistakes..! Who do you think you are to break up with me?!" He said sadistically.

"He's completely insane. I can't breathe" Asami thought to herself, her hand quivered and tried to pry the man off but her hand began to slide off as her body felt weaker and weaker. 

"I know you love me too. There's no way we can ever break up"

Asami thought she was going to die, but a loud bang made her think otherwise. The man who was once choking Asami fell forward onto her and became unconscious. Korra stared down at the two and huffed, the bat in her hand seemed slippery from how much anxiety was riling through her. Korra came back into reality when she heard Asami's whimpers and gasps, she angrily rolled the man off of Asami with her foot and yelled, "You crazy bastard!"

The bat in her hand was now gone and her hands grabbed Asami who's body was shaking terribly, "Asami!" 

Not knowing what to do she yanked Asami's body by the shoulders and shook her back and forth, "Stay with me!"

"Ugh, my head.." Asami groaned, dizziness filling her vision. The only thing she could see was the outline of a person calling her name and asking if she was awake. Eventually, the person came into view and she could hear clearly now.

It was Korra. 

"Are you alright?" Korra frantically asked, her hand cupping the side of Asami's face as her fingers dug into her hair. Her heart broke when she noticed Asami's slight flinch but she had to know if she was okay, "Can you see me? Do you know who I am?"

Tears filled Asami's eyes as her name continued to be called, "Asami..".

Her body rose immediately and took Korra into a hard hug, the loud cries that she held in for so long finally burst. Korra felt water form at her hairline from anxiety but she soon found that what Asami went through had to be frightening. Korra's hand made its way to Asami's back as she rubbed circles into it.

"It's all right now. Don't cry"


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting permission to leave the police station didn't take long. Asami and Korra were questioned and that was that. They both exited the doors of the station, Korra was tired and Asami looked like she had a face full of guilt. 

Korra yawned and scratched at her brown tousled hair. 

"I'm sorry," Asami said with a frown. 

"For what?" Korra asked as her head perked up, eyeing the sad expression Asami was making. She couldn't help but notice that even if Asami looked or thought of herself as a wreck, she still looked pretty. 

"For making you go through all of that...At this late hour" 

Shrugging and waving her hand, "That's okay"

Even with the constant reassurances, Asami looked glum about the whole situation. Korra scratched at her brown hair and tried to think of a way to make Asami feel a bit better, she then grinned and placed her arms behind her head, "Honestly...I was kinda surprised back then, too"

The situation with Asami and her ex wasn't pretty after, and Asami found herself extremely clingy to Korra after. Not that Korra minded, staring down at the unconscious man she felt glad that she was able to save Asami. Or else...if she hadn't been there to rescue her then that wouldn't have gone well.

They ended up calling the police to make sure that the man wasn't dead.

As they walked back home, Korra snorted as she remembered the scene of her whacking the man in the back of the head with the bat, "I hit him with a baseball bat. He was also bleeding"

Asami stared at Korra and shrugged, "He asked for it"

As they walked Asami noted the laid back expression Korra had right now, "You seem pretty calm for all of this"

"Ah, do I?" Korra mumbled, sticking her hands into her hoodie.

Asami nodded and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Oh uh well, anyways. Good thing there was a baseball at least. Do you play or something?"

Asami laughed and shook her head, "No, it was my friends. He gave it to me in case of emergency...though I should probably contact him soon. He must be worried.."

"Who's your friend?" Korra asked curiously, then instantly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, I don't mean to be nosey"

Asami smiled and took Korra's hand off of her mouth, "Don't worry, he's just been a childhood friend. He's like a brother to me, his name is Mako..."

Korra still felt a bit guilty and grimaced at her lack of respecting people's privacy, "Well, he must be able to foresee the future"

After the conversation ended it looked like Asami still looked depressed and about to cry. Korra mentally smacked herself in the face for bringing the topic back up. Korra contemplated on making a joke or just flat out offering support but she didn't know. She wasn't good with all this friend's stuff. After all, before Opal, her only friend was a fluffy white dog. 

Korra settled on talking about the lock on the doors, "Thank god the door lock was set on manual don't you think?"

"Yes...It was like that when I moved in there. I kept delaying changing it to automatic..they say 'inscrutable are the ways of heaven'" 

"Though it's a bit forced" 

Before the incident, Korra was outside her apartment debating on if she should check on Asami. She paced around for a while and ran her hands through her messy brown hair. Constants thought of her being nosy and checking up on her clashed with each other until she concluded that she should just go. And basically, that's how it all started. 

"From now on, you should really be careful who to let inside. I heard this kind of thing is common" Korra instructed. 

Korra wanted to rip her own head off when she saw Asami gave another look of depression, "I'm really sorry"

Now, Korra was lost. What was she supposed to say to that? She tugged her blue flannel close to her body, "I didn't mean to make you feel sorry. Listen, you don't have to say it anymore"

Asami hid her face a bit into her coat and stared at Korra as she leaned in. Flashing a million-dollar smile and gave a thumbs-up, "If you're gonna keep on saying sorry, how about you give your savior thanks?" 

Green eyes stared straight into the bright cerulean eyes. Korra's thumbs up disappeared and patted Asami's shoulder. "That would make it feel better," Korra thought to herself as she waited for Asami's answer. Except Asami looked down and looked gloomier than before. 

Korra turned around for a couple of seconds then screamed silently. Then turning back around to think "She's about to cry again" 

"Want some coffee?"

~~

Walking to the coffee machine, Korra whistled to herself softly and continued to rest her arms behind her head. Once the cup was dispensed she grabbed the cup and filled it up with the warm coffee, then handing it to Asami, "Here"

"Thank you" 

Korra leaned against the wall and cracked her neck before taking a drink of her Coffee while Asami sat down with her hands in her lap. As Korra drank, her view landed on Asami's now pale neck that held a nasty purple bruise. She also noticed Asami's perfect tan skin lost some of its color. She looked pale and unwell. And, It definitely wasn't because of the weather. She wore only a simple black and red jacket with a white shirt. Korra hid behind her coffee while she continued to eye Asami for any more differences. 

"Don't..don't worry about me" Asami suddenly said. 

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"I'll never let him get to you" 

Korra had to think for a moment what Asami was talking about due to her small brain, then it clicked. "Ah, him. The lunatic" 

Asami couldn't help but worry about Korra's lack of concern for her own well-being, "You aren't worried?"

"I don't really care, the police aren't stupid and besides if he ever were to try something he'd get a taste of me first" Korra responded nonchalantly, smashing her fist into the palm of her other hand with a look of determination. 

"That's right..you're really...built" Asami mumbled, staring at the biceps that were hidden under Korra's flannel. She also couldn't help but run her eyes over Korra's toned brown body, it was almost the same color as her coffee. She knocked herself out of her daze to make Korra more concerned about the situation at hand, "He is out of his mind. How can he have the audacity to sue you after what he did?"

Korra stared at Asami's hand that was crushing the coffee cup but let Asami continue, "You never know what he could do! He might try and take revenge with force. I swear I'll never let that bastard get close to.."

Asami trailed off and watched Korra chuckle and smile at her. Crossing her arms in her chair she pouted and thought to herself, "Her blue eyes say it all. She's fine. She doesn't want me to get upset for her" 

"I am perfectly aware of what he is capable of. More importantly. Are you okay? Like, really okay? Don't you want to go to the hospital?" Korra asked, trying to trail off in the direction that Asami's situation should be worried about more. 

Asami held the cup between her long nimble fingers and played with it, "No I'm fine"

"If it's not too far, why don't you stay over at your parents pl..." Korra instantly shut up when she saw Asami shake her head furiously. "Or not"

Asami's relationship with her family was something she had no intention of explaining or talking about. After all her dad would never be proud of her if she showed up looking like a beaten bean bag. Asami grimaced as she attempted to get rid of the images of her dad being extremely disappointed and how her life would be done for. 

Korra on the other hand was thinking that Asami doesn't want to see her parents because she doesn't want to worry about them. What's wrong with that? 

"Why don't call one of your friends" Korra offered, leaning her head against the wall. 

"Hm?"

"Can you..sleep on your own tonight?"

Asami had a look of horror as Korra asked that question, "Ah.."

"How about you crashing at your friend's house for tonight? ..You have a friend for that right?" Korra asked, completely unaware of how many friends Asami really has. 

Asami looked like the word 'friend' was completely new to her as she huffed sadly, "No..Not really.." 

How many times would Korra have to mentally rip her head off and kick it like football until she finally was able to say something without making Asami feel depressed or less of herself, "T-That's right..It's really late now anyway" 

Asami looking sadder than ever, zipping up her coat and hid half of her face into it with shame. She doesn't want to be alone nor does she have really any place to go. Korra took notice of her expression and began to sweat, thinking about what to do, she thought of the only logical conclusion. 

"Hey, wanna crash at my place maybe?"

Asami looked surprised, "Your place..?"

Korra held her hand out for Asami to take and smiled, "If you're okay with it. It's close anyways" 

~~~~

Korra dug her hand into her pockets to find her keys and eventually found it, tugging the lock and opening the door, "Here we are my tiny home"

Asami looked around the room but her adventure was shortened when she heard a loud shriek come from Korra as she ran towards the mess of papers, clothes, and whatever was there. Embarrassed she slid to her knees and yanked all of everything into a pile and shoved it into one corner of the room, "Ha! A bit messy huh? Please ignore that, I haven't exactly..found time to sort everything out"

Usually, Korra was organized but the first week back to university got her all messed up. A sound of a gasp came from Asami's mouth. Korra grimaced and thought of the many possibilities as to why she made that noise, as she turned around to face Asami she hoped it wasn't something bad. But it was anything but bad, the sight was absolutely adorable. 

There was Naga with her tongue out, happily tugging at Asami's black jeans. Asami for once this whole day had a genuine smile on her face as she poured all of her attention to the polar bear dog. She picked it up into her arms and carried it over to Korra, "What's their name?"

"Naga" Korra answered sheepishly, instantly grabbing for Naga when she saw all her slobber getting on Asami's expensive clothes. "No, Naga! Don't girl"

The slobber was the least of Asami's worries as she watched Korra set the dog down to roam around, "Sorry, she gets excited when new people come in"

"No worries, she's adorable" 

Korra licked her lips nervously and looked at the darker patch of slobber on Asami's jacket, "Do you want me to clean that..?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Mako's younger brother has a pet named Pabu who gets stuff like this on me all the time. I'll just clean it and besides, I'll get my whole shirt slobbered if that means I can hold Naga, she's so cute!" Asami smiled, making little grabby hands at the puppy. Naga seemed uninterested now, too busy scarfing down her food. 

Korra nodded and looked over at the mattress she called her "bed", "Feel free to sit on the mattress, I can get the cushions for now" 

Asami frowned and nodded, she hoped that this wasn't where Korra slept and there had to be a better place for her to sleep on. "Is this where you sleep?"

Korra was rummaging around in the kitchen now, "Yeah, why?"

"Ah, this must seem uncomfortable" 

"Nah, It's fine. It gets me the perfect amount of sleep"

Asami pondered for a little while and stared at how big the mattress was, "You know...if you want. I can make you a bed?"

Korra's head perked up, "You can what?"

"Make you a bed, I'm an engineer" Asami explained, running her fingers along the edges of the mattress.

"Wow...that's cool. Well, I'll take you up on your offer. But anyway, do you want something to drink? Cocoa?"

"Sure"

As Asami waited for the coca, she looked around Korra's apartment. Inspecting the little things that made Korra call this place home. Everything seemed like a mess right now, but Asami sensed that Korra was a somewhat put-together person. Her eyes landed on a dog with an interesting face causing Asami to let out a small "pft"

Asami found this Korra's home cute and very..Korra. 

Korra was having trouble in the kitchen. Being the owner of her own home didn't mean that she knew where everything was, unfortunately. She searched through the cabinets to find cocoa, but her searching stopped when her name was called. 

"Korra?" 

"Yeah?" She responded. 

Asami poked her finger in the direction of two bowls of instant ramen. Korra stared at what her finger was pointing at.

"I wanna eat that"

"Oh, Cup of noodles! I'm sure you're very hungry after everything" Korra said with a chuckle, clicking her tongue when she felt Naga licking at her shin. She shooed her off so she didn't spill any hot water when she was making the instant ramen.

"I guess I am kind of hungry" Asami murmured. 

"Don't worry then! No shame in being hungry, just sit there for a bit. I'll boil the water" Korra reassured. Korra was always hungry and never turned down food. I guess in a way, the way to Korra's heart was through food. 

Asami felt strange, usually, her life was perfectly laid out on a schedule where everything was perfect. At an hour like this, she would be asleep or studying in her workshop. But right now, she's famished and found herself way too comfortable in Korra's home. Sleep also began to build up for Asami. 

"Hey"

"Yuup?" 

"Can I use the bathroom?" Asami asked.

Korra pointed to the direction of her bathroom, "Yeah, over there. If you want to take a shower then towels are in the upper drawers"

Asami was surprised by how open Korra was being. She'd think that taking a shower at someone's place you've only been to once would be rude but Korra was so welcoming. 

"Okay"

Asami was about to enter the bathroom but giving Korra one last glance. Korra had taken off her flannel now and wrapped around her waist, leaving her only in a muscle tank-top. The toned back muscles of the caramel skin are now fully exposed. For Korra's built appearance, she seemed very childish as she heard Korra hum a melody. Taking on that man, it probably wasn't all that much for Korra because of her body..but then again she hit him with a baseball bat. Asami stopped her thoughts when she loud a shriek and grimaced at her smudged makeup. 

Korra stared at the boiling water and smiled to herself. She was glad that Asami was feeling better since now she's hungry. The noodles were eventually ready and she set up a small table for them to eat. Korra released her three wolf tails from being confined by tight bands and put them into a low ponytail. 

Asami wasn't that different since her hair was put into a perfect bun. How was everything so perfect with Asami Sato? 

"Is it okay for you to eat this late? I eat this late all the time.. but, you..uh" Korra tried to form a sentence but she failed, too embarrassed to finish her sentence she stuffed her face with noodles. 

Asami waved her hand and mumbled, "It's fine. It's past 12. It's when everything resets!"

"Right, I totally believe that" Korra teased, sticking her chopsticks into her ramen and slurping more up. 

Their ramen session didn't last that long. They cleaned up and put away any unnecessary stuff. Korra was grateful for Asami, though she'd rather do it herself. Making a guest do such things was rude of her as a host. Now they were both tucked into bed, Korra forcing Asami to have the mattress instead of the futon despite Asami's protests. 

"I can sleep on the futon" Asami continued to press. 

Korra shook her head, "Nonsense, I can't make the guest sleep on the floor. That would make me an even more rude host since I was supposed to clean up the dishes but you just _had_ to help" 

Asami rolled over and smiled at Korra, "Hey, it would be rude as a guest to not help with dishes that you made for me. You can't tell me you wouldn't do differently"

"Well- That's- Ugh, whatever" Korra grumbled, flopping her head back onto the pillow. She adjusted her blue pajamas and stared up at the ceiling. 

"You like the color blue," Asami said aloud. 

"It's my favorite color" Korra responded, pointing to her open closet that had almost all of her clothes that at least had one color version of blue. 

Asami chuckled, "I like red and black. By the way, I've never actually seen a closet like that. I only saw stuff like that on T.V...it makes your room even cuter"

"You think my room is cute? That's new. Opal is always telling me to decorate it a bit more. But the foldable wardrobe? One of Opal's friends made it for me as a hous-warming gift" 

"Made it really? I might have to get in contact with this person. It could really be a great addition to my workshop notes" She mumbled, resting her head on the palm of her hand. 

"They majors in interior design. They are really good at designing and building furniture too" Korra explained. 

Asami softly pounded her hand against the mattress, "Now I just have to meet this person. They seem amazing, is it a guy or girl?"

"It's a girl and I'll give you Opal's number so you can ask her" Korra smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" 

~~~~

Asami found it hard to sleep, even with the more comfortable bed and comforting vibe around her she felt uncomfortable. Her green eyes burned into the empty unfamiliar ceiling. She turned over to see Naga sleeping awkwardly on top of Korra's lower half and then looking at Korra's sleeping face. 

"Korra, are you asleep?" She asked, 

Korra seemed like she was wrestling in her sleep. Asami noticed that she moved a lot in her sleep and made a lot of facial expressions. Asami eventually gave up on getting an answer from Korra, which she looked back at earlier. She really could have died back there and without Korra. She had no idea what she could've done differently. The moment the soft but calloused caramel hands touched her she felt safe. Safe enough to let out her emotions and break down. Korra brought her relief at that moment and was incredibly calmed. 

Asami closed her eyes and curled into Korra's mattress.

"Thank you, Korra" 


	4. Chapter five

Rattling noises and the sound of pans being clanged together roused Korra. 

Believing that it was just some distant noises from outside, she kept her eyes shut tight until she finally heard a louder rattle come from somewhere in the room. But it wasn't until the smell of something burning wafted near her nostrils that made her jump up to her feet in an instant. She cursed to herself when the blood to her head didn't up all the way as she staggered to stay standing. 

_'something smells wrong'_ She thought as she looked towards the direction of her kitchen. Her concerning gaze instantly softened when she saw Asami in the jacket from yesterday and a pair of shorts. Her hair was in a loose bun, but the most noticeable thing to Korra was the frown on her face. With a rub at her face, she shuffled to get a quiet inspection of what was going on in the kitchen. Asami seemed to have not noticed as she stared at the cookbook one last time before shutting it close. On the other side of things. Korra was still groggy and faintly remembering that Asami had come over last night for a sleepover. 

Once she saw Asami turn the stove back on, Korra decided that she didn't want her kitchen to turn into an entire pit of ash, so she stepped next to Asami and smiled, "I see my eggs and flour have totally been robbed"

Completely started, Asami jumped back and shut off the stove in an instant. Her red ears were revealed when she tucked a thick piece of hair behind it with a sheepish smile with eyes that held complete embarrassment. 

"W-When did you wake up?" She asked. 

"When the smell of smoke decided to make an appearance"

Asami's eyes widened as she looked around the room to see the windows fogged up a bit from the steam that must've seeped out of the kitchen. Her hand palmed at her face in utter embarrassment, "I am so sorry, I did not think that was going to happen. As you can see...I'm not the chef kind of person"

"I can see that..what were you even trying to make?"

"Eggs..and pancakes"

Korra snorted and motioned for Asami to sit down near the bed, "Sit, I can make it for us"

"No! Go back to bed and sleep, I promise I will get it this time"

Eyes narrowing, "I would love to see that but I really don't want the fire department to come, so allow me. The master of cooking"

"Fine. But next time you need to teach me!" Asami argued as she stomped her way back to Korra's bed as she grumbled to herself. 

"I can hear your bruting from over here!"

"I don't care!" Asami giggled. 

~~~~

Cleaning up the kitchen felt like a nightmare, scrubbing the grease off and the smell of smoke didn't leave her apartment so the windows were now opened. Looking down at the nicely plated food of pancakes and eggs, she walked over to Asami who was sitting on the floor at the table. Korra settled herself down and placed the two places in front of them with a proud smile. 

"Wow..you did it so effortlessly and easy" Asami gasped, staring at well-plated food that seemed to exceed her expectations.

Grinning sheepishly, Korra tossed her fork to Asami, "Eat it before it gets cold"

Asami grabbed the fork up and instantly dug in, "The last time I had a good meal like this was a looong time ago"

"Come on Asami, It's just eggs and pancakes. There isn't much to it, I'm sure you've been to restaurants with way better food than what I've made"

"Yes..but, this is home-cooked. I haven't had a home-cooked meal since I left for University"

"But..it wasn't that long ago since University started"

"I suppose, but still. Just take the compliment!"

Korra chucked and stabbed her egg, "Alright then. Though it is quite surprising that you're an amazing inventor yet you can't make yourself some eggs and bacon"

"W-Well..cooking is a bit different concept than making a piece of equipment.." 

"I see"

A bit of silence came between them as Asami poked the soft egg. Breaking the silence she gasped, "Oh my, the omelet you made is just as soft as how it looks"

"Well, omelets are supposed to soft after all" Korra said sheepishly as she chowed down on the food. "Which one do you like more? The poached or the omelet"

"Well, judging how theirs two different eggs..I'd say the omelet is better"

"That's what Opal tells me"

"Well..clearly we have the same taste.." She began to trail off when she noticed that Korra had her plate almost finished, "You make some more, you seem to have eaten that pretty fast"

Korra shook her head with the wave of a hand, "No no, it's fine. I'm full"

"Alright, whatever you say" Asami hummed, "By the way, I took some of your shorts if you don't mind. I'll give them to you after I wash them"

"Oh you don't have to, and I knew I remember those shorts from somewhere"

"Funny, you don't even remember your own wardrobe. But of course, I will wash and return them, it's very rude to not do so"

Korra shrugged and leaned back a little, "Whatever floats your boat" 

~~~

Finally leaving Korra's had Asami's heart racing. She knew she had to leave eventually and face..the remains of what happened at her apartment. Gulping, she twisted the nob and looked around the room. The first thing she saw was her shoes from that night. But when her eyes landed on a bright patch of blood on the floor, it had her shrieking. Shivers went down her spine as the memories of what happened that night flashed through her head. She instantly shook her head as she gripped her Swiffer to get rid of that nasty bloodstain. 

Letting out a sigh, she wiped her forehead tiredly. She looked over at the couch to find the bat in the same place Korra left it that night. She smiled softly at it and grabbed it to place it back where it was originally. Looking back around her room to see if anything was left out of place was interrupted when the beep of her phone went off. 

Snatching her phone, she sat down comfortably with her back against the sofa. She read the name and instantly smiled at it. 

_**"How are you doing over there"** _

Her heart warmed at the text. 

She typed her response back instantly, " _ **Good. But I'm thinking of going to court later"**_

_**"Court? Why?"** _

_**"To issue a restraining order. I have to apply for it in court"** _

_**"Don't you need documents or something for that?"** _

_**"Probably. Well, we did go through an investigation at the police station yesterday..."** _

_**"Will you be okay on your own? Should I come with you?"** _

_**Asami couldn't help but smile as she read Korra's message. She was always so concerned for her it made her feel so much safer.** _

_**"I'll be fine on my own. I've troubled you enough yesterday. Take some rest now"** _

_**"Okay! Don't overdo yourself as well. If he comes back he can try and stop you but I won't let it happen!"** _

With Korra's final reassuring text, Asami chuckled softly to herself as she turned off her phone. Her elbows finding their way onto the couch while tilting her head back to let out an exasperated sigh. The sauna would feel nice for Asami right about now. All she wanted was to relax, not be on constant edge. Though with Korra's help, staying sane in the situation was a lot easier. 

~~

The town today didn't feel that busy for Iroh. He enjoyed a bit of the alone time he was getting but was much interrupted when his name was called.

"Iroh!"

Turning his head to his friend that had his hands gingerly in his pocket with a genuine smile, "Hey"

"Long time no see!"

Iroh smiled as the two made their way into a nearby bar. Ordering a couple of drinks as they sat down comfortably on the bar stools.

"Had a swell time at the military. Being a captain must've been hard for all that time"

"...It's been almost a year since I was discharged" He mumbled but continued on, "Are you thinking of re-enrolling anytime soon?"

"Eh..probably not. I don't really feel like it right now" He grumbled, "Stupid graduation. What's the point if I'm doomed to the life of a job-hopper wandering around like a bohemian for the rest of my life anyway? It's meaningless" 

Setting down his drink, Iroh raised an eyebrow, "...Why is it meaningless? You should graduate since you've come this far" 

The older man seemed unimpressed by Iroh's words but nonetheless found it useless. Iroh didn't seem to notice his expression, "You should at least finish what you started"

Chucking the man jabbed Iroh in the arm, "Stop acting like my old man! You sound like a teacher too!" 

A couple of drinks later, Iroh's friend had asked, "By the way..you're close to Asami Sato"

Iroh's eyebrows raised at the question, "Huh? Well..she's like my little sister. But why all of a sudden ask..Oh! Want me to introduce you to her?"

"I have a girlfriend" He hissed at him for even making such a comment, "Anyways..last night. I heard from one of my friends that was living near the campus that he saw Asami Sato with a bunch of police"

"What? Police?"

"Yeah..it looked serious. There was even an ambulance that was accompanied by the police too. I don't know much of the details, but it may have been something to do with a man. Apparently, it looked like she was so shaken up by the situation that her friend had to do all the talking and was clinging onto her as her life depended on it"

Iroh seemed shocked about all of this, many questions swarmed his head.

But mostly, he was concerned for Asami. 


End file.
